


Lunchtime Cuddles

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Director Daisy Johnson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Grilled Cheese is a Cousy Staple, Kissing, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's so busy as SHIELD's new Director that she forgets to eat lunch - luckily Phil Coulson is always ready to take care of her.





	Lunchtime Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Just some silly snuggly Cousy fluff.

“Here.”

Daisy looks up, only half aware at first, as Phil sets a loaded tray down on her desk off to the side of where she has both paperwork and her laptop open before her. “Is it lunchtime already?” she asks.

“Past lunchtime, really,” Phil tells her.

“God, sorry,” she says, pushing back her chair a little way and scrubbing a hand over her face. She vaguely remembers they’d talked about having lunch together over breakfast this morning – but she’s been buried deep in the personnel reviews and had lost track of time.

“It’s okay,” he says, coming around the corner of her desk to lean down and kiss the top of her head. 

“I’m kinda surprised you didn’t show up and drag me out of here earlier,” she tells him. “Which isn’t a complaint.”

He chuckles. “I would’ve done, but I got caught up in settling a minor-ish dispute between Mack and Simmons.” She looks up at him, frowning, and he makes a dismissive gesture. “It was fairly minor, in the end,” he assures her.

“Okay.” She pushes back her chair further and stands up. “Let’s sit on the couch to eat this, or something might distract me.”

He smirks. “I might distract you, if we’re on the couch.”

She snickers. “That’s allowed, Phil. I was thinking of unwanted work distractions.”

“Should I lock the door then?” he asks, glancing over at it.

“Definitely,” she says firmly, then smirks in her turn when he flushes a little, his expression becoming speculative. He saunters over to close and lock her office door, then saunters back, and already she can sense a little buzz of arousal in his vibrations. He collects the tray from her desk, sets it on the coffee table in front of the couch, then starts unloading it. 

“I could kiss you for this,” she tells him when he reveals he’s brought them both grilled cheese sandwiches, a bowl of her favourite chips, and two large slices of chocolate cheesecake – all accompanied by tall glasses of her favourite chocolate milkshake.

He looks at her, eyebrows raised, mouth curled into a half smile, and she tuts very loudly, shakes her head, then leans in and pecks at his cheek.

“Call that a kiss?” he demands. 

She laughs, a proper belly laugh, and his expression lights up. She grabs his arm and tugs him in closer, then kisses him properly until he’s breathless and moaning. “That’s your lot for now, mister,” she says in a stern tone. “I’m ravenous.”

He clasps her shoulders and kisses her, a lot more sweetly, tenderly even, than she’d kissed him. “Eat,” he urges, and passes her a grilled cheese.

They eat mostly in silence, sharing the occasional comment, but they’re both focusing more on the food than anything else. Daisy feels herself relaxing, and realises she hadn’t noticed that she was so tense.

After they finish eating, they snuggle up together on the couch, stretched along its length with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“You could have forty winks,” Phil suggests, his fingers combing through her hair. He has such a thing about stroking her hair, and she wonders sometimes if he picked that up from his mom – it’s a very soothing gesture.

“I could,” she says, running the fingers of her right hand up and down his back. “But I think I’d rather just lie here and snuggle with you.”

He looks mightily pleased at this, and she thinks fondly that she struck gold when she got together with Phil Coulson: he’s such a sweet guy, so kind and generous, and he absolutely loves taking care of her. 

She nuzzles at his neck, and he makes a pleased sound – almost like a cat about to purr, she thinks – and his hand drifts down her back to cup her ass. “Phil,” she chides. “I said snuggle, not fuck.”

“I can snuggle with my hand on your ass,” he says in a lofty tone.

She snorts. “Sure, Phil.”

He pouts. “You think I don’t have any self-restraint,” he says. 

She nips at his bottom lip, then sucks lightly on it. “I know you have self-restraint,” she assures him, then she kisses him. His grasp on her ass tightens, and she feels a surge of arousal – his and hers – and she reminds herself that it’s the middle of the day, and she still has a stack of paperwork to get through before she can indulge in sex.

“Fuck,” she mutters, pulling her mouth from Phil’s. “Sorry. Apparently, I’m the one without any self-restraint.” 

He wraps both arms around her torso and presses his lips to her brow. “I don’t mind,” he says.

“I know,” she says, “but it’s not fair to get us both riled up and then not do anything about it.” 

He smirks. “I think you misjudge how much I enjoy being riled up,” he says in what she considers to be a very naughty tone.

That makes her chuckle. “Maybe.” She shifts so that her head’s on his shoulder, and he sighs softly, tightening his arms around her. “I do love you, Phil Coulson.”

“Not as much as I love you, Daisy Johnson,” he says, and that makes her smile. 

They stay that way for some time, and then the phone on Daisy’s desk rings. She groans quietly, then pushes herself up. “Sorry,” she tells Phil.

He shakes his head. “I should probably check in with Elena,” he says. “She wants to set up a new training routine for the newbies.”

“Okay.” She kisses him, briefly. “Thanks for lunch – and the snuggles.”

He smiles gently. “Any time. I’ll see you later.”

She nods, and as he gathers up the tray of empty crockery, she crosses to her desk and puts her hand on the phone. She waits until Phil’s gone out, closing the door behind him, before she answers it. Not because she’s trying to hide anything from him but as a matter of discretion.

“Director Johnson.” She tries not to wince when Koenig tells her that General Talbot’s on the line, and she half wishes she’d hadn’t waited for Phil to leave. “Put him through, Billy,” she tells him, and moves to her chair to sit down. She always feels she needs to sit down to talk to Talbot.

She only half listens to his preliminary remarks – the other half of her brain is busy considering dinner with Phil. But she knows she has to concentrate, because while Talbot can be a pain in the ass to SHIELD, she needs to keep him onside since he’s their liaison to the government. Her last unrelated thought is that she wants to take Phil out for dinner tonight and to wonder if they can get a hotel room so they can spend the night away from the base. But her dinner plans will have to wait for now. She swallows a sigh, then focuses all her attention on the phone call with Talbot.


End file.
